My Life Now and Then
by electricgurl
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!ENJOY and please let me know what you think I hope have a squeal to post soon for you...no promises as school beginnings soon and i will still be working....
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Life Now and Then

Author: electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Rating: I am going to say an R just to be safe...It's not for the kiddies...

Parings: My first story that doesn't have any parings(pairings) whats so ever...:-(

Timeline: Third season????

Spoliers: Probably the entire first season and the second season But I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda if I did every girl would have their own tiny Harper play thing ;-) I also don't have anything to do with any of the song lyrics in this I just thought they made it look pretty...:-)

Summary: Someone comes onboard and Harper flips out(...) is there more then what meets the eye behind this person?

A/N 1: I really don't know where this story came from and I have to warn you that it is very dark. It was going to be short and sweet but I changed my mind half way through it... This story deals with many adult situations Death; rape; abuse...It's not a really pretty picture. But anyway I don't want the author note to be longer then the actual story so here it is...And please remember that feedback is always a good thing :) 

A/N 2: When I write Andromeda, I mean the hologram version or the computer version. And Rommie is the avatar form...Just so that hopefully cleans some things up.

Chapter 1: Past History 

         "We are approaching a ship." Andromeda reported as Dylan ran onto the bridge. "Their weapons are charging."

         "Hail them!" He called out. She nodded.

         "They are replying." She stated. She was a little surprised. Harper poked his head up from the near by console he had been working on.

         "It's your wonderful charm."

         She looked over at him. "I'm a warship I do not have '_Charm_,' Harper."

         "That's what you think." he said then disappeared again. She let out a small growl and turned back to Dylan.

         "On, screen." He calls. 

         "Hello, Captain." A strong voice echoes into the room. The screen fills with a strong-boned male Neitchain. Harper jumps up and is staring at the screen barely breathing. The man on the screen looks over at him and smiles. "Oh, you have a _human_ on board? Captain..." He makes a tisking sound with his tongue. Dylan is getting angry.

         "How can I help you..."

         "Oh, of course. My apologizes." He turns his attention back to Captain Hunt. "I am Pyfer..." He smiles. "My long family history would dull you so I will leave that for another time. I am sorry for charging my weapons but my ship has been attacked and I have lost most of my systems. I was wondering if I could dock long enough to be able to get some repairs done....I will pay for the work and parts of course." Dylan thinks about it for a few minuets. Then nods.

         "We will help you...No need for payment."

         "Thank-you Captain. I hope to see you and your crew in person very soon." The screen flickers out and is replaced by stars. Harper still hasn't moved.

         "BOSS!" He yells. Dylan is shocked and spins around. "What are you THINKING?" Dylan is confused.

         "I am helping a -"

         "UBER!!!" Harper screamed at him. "You are helping something that should be killed. Do you know what clan he's from?!?!?" Dylan frowns and shakes his head.

         "No, and it shouldn't matter."

         "Even if he's from Drago-Kazov ?" Harper pushed.

         "You have no evidence of that statement." Harper snorts.

         "You may think so but I know..." Harper suddenly blushes and looks down at the ground. "Sorry, ummm...I have to go." With that Harper dashes out the door as Tyr walks in.

         "Watch where you are going!" Tyr orders. Harper just continues to run. Tyr looks at Dylan and the confused ship. "What is going on?" He asks.

         "I'm not sure." Dylan says.

                                             ^^^  

         Harper raced down the hall, trying to get away from his past. _No matter where you go I'll find you._ Came the haunting voice. He shivered and almost lost his balance. His foot caught on a bundle of loose wires and he tumbled to the floor. He growled and gave the object a hard kick. It hit the wall and stayed there. Harper quickly got back up and ran to his room. He looked around. There was nothing to fix nothing to keep this mind busy. He unbuckled his tool belt and threw it across the room. It bounced off the wall and hit the floor with a small bang. All the tools scattered all over the near floor. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall he was leaning against.  Pulling his legs up he placed his forehead on his knees. He tried to calm his breathing but he can't..._I'm going to pass out._ He thinks. He's hyper-ventiling now and he lifted his head and rubbed his forehead with his hands. He scrubbed his face and his hands pull back wet. He was crying. His breathing began to slow as he stared at his hands. He sighed and stood up and walked over to his bed. He climbed in and closed his eyes. A yawn over took him and he slowly drifted to sleep.

_A younger Seamus Harper raced down a nearby alleyway. He looked over his shoulder and wished that he hadn't. He was closer. Breathing hurt along with the ribs on his left side were he had been kicked. He was so close to home. So close. It was just a block away._

_"Here I come little one. I can hear your heart-beating. I can smell your fear." The man yelled. Seamus's heart skipped a beat and  jumped into his throat. He looked back again. The man smiled at him and Seamus lost his footing and fell. Seamus flipped over and landed on his back. He tried to catch his breath. A shadow crept up his body. "Hello, little one." Came the muscular voice. Seamus took a deep breath. Fear filled his eyes._

_         "What do you want?" Seamus asked._

_          The man smiled. "You." Seamus let out a small scream, and tried to move backwards. The man grabbed him by the legs. "Where do you think you are going Little one?" He asked. Seamus didn't say anything. The man licked his lips. "This is going to be fun." He un-did his own pants and flipped Seamus over onto his stomach. Seamus was crying now. The man straddled Seamus' back._

_"Please...Don't." Seamus called out. _

_"Don't what little one? I own you...there is nothing you can do." Seamus tensed as the man invaded him. Tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He stared at the ground in front of him as the man entered him with such force he cried out. "Shut-up!" Came the command. His head was forced down by a blow to the back of the head. In and Out. Seamus felt himself ripping with each thrust._

_"Please..." The man didn't reply and continued until he had cum. He drew himself out and leaned in close to Seamus' ear._

_"Thank you little one." He kissed his cheek and Seamus turned his head away. The man growled and grabbed him. Pulling him up to his feet. "I think I should teach you some lessons." Seamus grabbed his pants and held them up. Wiping the tears away, he spat on the man._

_"Your kind is disgusting!" He snarled. The man grabbed the back of his neck and tipped his head up to face his own._

_"Come along **BOY** I am going to teach you something."_

         Harper jolted away in his bed. He was sweating. The sheets lay on the floor at the end of the bed. He jumped off the bed and found the nearest wall. Making sure his back was against it he looked around..._Andromeda...I'm on the Andromeda._ He thought to himself. He knew what came next. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He looked down and stripped out of his top. It was drenched with sweat. He dropped it to the floor and walked over to grab another one. As Andromeda appears in his room.

         "Harper-" He spun around but the damage had already been seen. "What happened to your back?" She asked. This was the first time that she had ever seen his back. After all these years and she only just saw them. She frowned.

         "Nothing, to worry your pretty head about." He said walking backwards to his dresser drawer. He picked the nearest top and pulled it over his head.

         "Harper, please tell me."

         "Nope you don't need to know." She sat her lips in a frown. Closing her eyes she sighed. Then she lightly smiled. "My avatar is on here way."

         "HEY! No fair." Harper called as she disappear. He tried to open the door but couldn't. "ANDROMEDA!" He shouted getting made for the first time at the ship. "I want to get OUT let ME OUT!" He yelled. The doors slid open. "That's better." He turned to face the door and ran into Rommie.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry this took so long to get to you but My RL has bitten me in the butt for forgeting that I had one...LOL...I hope to gain you good blessing by posting another chapter very soon...Plus it's spring time and it's warm outside...Please don't blame me...Blame the sun lol....  
  
A big thanks to my Beta reader. This story wouldn't be the same without her help and big push to get the next chapter better then the last, thanks again to those who reviewed. If you have already review you will find a message to you at the bottom;-) Keep the reviews coming....And Enjoy:-)  
  
Electricgurl  
  
Chapter 2: The Whole truth and, nothing but the truth.  
  
"Where do you think you are going in such a hurry?" She asked him as he fell back into his room. He glareed up at her.  
  
"Got work to do." He stood up and dusted himself off. He tried to walk past her but she blocks all of his attemps. "Let me out." He commanded.  
  
"NO!" She told him.  
  
"Please, Rommie." His eyes were pleading with her.  
  
"Harper what is it?"  
  
"Rommie, it's nothing. Just drop it." He picked up a few odds and ends and placed them on a nearby table.  
  
"Harper, I want to help you." She said.  
  
"You can't." He hissed at her. "No has and no one ever will. I have made it this far without help. I think I can keep going."  
  
"But you don't have to." She stated looking him in the eyes. "We are here for you. Please, just trust me." He sighed and sat down on his bed. She walked over next to him and sat down across from him.  
  
"You'll think less of me. I---I don't want that to happen." He told her looking her in the eyes. They were full of tears. Years of pain that only Seamus Harper knew about.  
  
"Please, Harper. I want to help you...Let me help you." He eyes close and he falls back on to the bed. Relaxing slightly as she didn't move. "I need to help you." She said as she moved closer to him his body tensed up. She rubbed his right shoulder. He moaned slightly as she worked out the knot that was in it. "Let me help you, Seamus." He nodded and she rolled him over onto his stomach and pulled off his top. "Talk to me." She purred as she began to work on his back muscles.  
  
"What do you want to know?" He asks as her hands roll down his back. He is like putty in her hands.  
  
"Your past." She said as she moves towards him. She climbs onto his back and inched downwards towards his butt.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked her. His voice hurt her ears. He began tense again.  
  
"Just relax. I need to be able to reach certain areas. I won't hurt you." He nods, but the tension doesn't fade.  
  
"So you want me past?" She nods then realizes that he can't see her.  
  
"Yes, please. I want to know all I can about you."  
  
"You probably won't afterwards. But what the hell. I haven't got anything to lose." He states out loud to her. She frowned and begins to work on his shoulders. He slowly begins to relax again. But she can tell that he is ready for a fight. "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
"Where ever you want to." She says. He nods.  
  
"Okay. Let's see. I'll skip over the happy years and go straight to the pain hazed ones." He moaned as her hands worked down to his pant-line. "I was used and beat. My memories of Earth aren't very good. But I love the place..." As he countined telling her his history he drifted back to Earth. His brain remembering things he wish it wouldn't.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Come on Seamus, We're late!" Jennie yelled back as the pair ran towards  
their  
shelter.  
  
"Calm down." He shouted out to her.. "We are almost there."  
  
"I will once we get there." She hissed back at him. He sighed and picked up  
his pace. The girl was such a wimp it wasn't even funny. The small cabin came  
into  
sight as he finally caught up with her.  
  
"See everything is okay." He stated. She grinned.  
  
"You are always right. But one day, Seamus Harper, you're luck is going to  
run  
out." He grinned.  
  
"That's what you think." He told her. As he slowed down he watched in  
horror as  
Jennie was pulled into the deep darkness by a uber."JENNIE!!!!!" He  
screamed in  
pure horror.  
  
"Run boy!" The evil thing said. "Run far and fast." And he did. He ran  
until he was 'safe' in his house.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"That whole night. I heard her scream. I heard her dying. And it was my fault." Seamus said as he silently cried. Rommie stopped her massage.  
  
"I'm sorry Harper." She said.  
  
"Everyone is."  
  
"But why did you get so..."  
  
"Pissed?" He filled in.  
  
She nodded. "Earlier about that guy."  
  
"Because I know...Knew him when I was on Earth."  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"Things."  
  
"Like what?" She pushed.  
  
"Things I would like to forget."  
  
"Please tell me. I want to help you." He growled slightly.  
  
"Please get off of me." He stated. She is shocked at first but then as he moves to buck her off she hurries off of him.  
  
"Sorry." She said pushes her hair away from her eyes she watches him look for his top. She then notices that scars that marked his back and front. They were hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Seamus, what are these?" She asked as she follows one down his back to his pants.  
  
"Scars. They are just scars." He stated as he pulled on a new top. "Nothin' for you to worry your pretty little head about." He said as he walked past her towards the door.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Harper was slowly walking back to his house.He scanned the area infront of  
him  
and then looked behind him. He thought he saw movement behind him. He  
turned  
around. He sighed as nothing moved. He closed his eyes.  
  
He let out a scream as someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Shhh.Boy. Won't want to draw any unwanted attention would you?" Seamus  
shook his head. "Now are you going to be a good boy?" He asked him. Seamus didn't  
reply."Well?"  
  
"Never. I would have to die first." The Uber began to laugh. Seamus  
shivered.  
  
"That can be arranged." Then Seamus blacked out.  
  
When Harper came to he was chained up. He was dangling. His toes could  
touch the  
ground but nothing else. He moaned.  
  
"You live." The voice came. He shivered.  
  
"Where am I?" A slap came across his face.  
  
"Do not talk back."  
  
"Where am I?" He repeated.  
  
"Boy." The uber warned.Then Harper heard a crack as a whip was snapped . Harper took a deep breath. "Know, you will tell me all you know about the  
freedom fighters."  
  
"NO." Harper screamed.The whip hit his back. He screamed in pain.Then it  
struck  
again. And again.  
  
"Where is the freedom fighter's headquarters?" He asked. Harper bit his  
lip. "Fine we will do this the hard way." The whip hit again. He screamed. After  
the  
tenth time Harper didn't feel anything. But the marks would last a life  
time.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Harper!" Rommie cried. "Where are you going? We aren't finished yet."  
  
"I think we are." He stated. The door slides open and he is half way out of it when she spoke again.  
  
"He raped you didn't he."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
"Welcome on Board." Dylan said the Nietzschean that was now in the docking bay.  
  
"I am glad to be here." He said. "But where is the rest of your crew?" He asked. Beka, Tyr, and Trance were behind him.  
  
"They are working." Dyaln covered. "Trance, here will show you to your room for the time." He nodded.  
  
"Thank-you Captain." The pair walked away leaving Dylan to talk to Beka and Tyr.  
  
"What do you think of him?" He asked Tyr as soon as he was out of hearing range.  
  
"I do not like him." Tyr looked like he was going to be sick. "I can smell the slaves he owns."  
  
"Tyr, there is nothing we can do."  
  
"Dylan, stop and think about this." Beka said. "Harper practically flipped out on the bridge at you. And that is something he never does. There has to be a good reason." Dylan nodded.  
  
"Tyr, keep an eye on our guest. If anything happens report him and then quickly show him the way off ship." Tyr nodded.  
  
"If you will excuse me." Beka said. "I think I am gonna go find Harper." She left the two men to talk.  
  
"Dylan, I think you should get rid of him right now. Nothing good will come from him."  
  
"I wish I could Tyr, But I think if I tried to he would dissapear on my ship. And that is something that I would like to avoide. For now keep a close eye on him. First chance you get, kick him off my Ship." Dylan told him. He nodded and left leaving Dylan to head up to command.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Harper turned to her his eyes wild. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!?" He screamed. Her eyes widen and for the first time ever she was afraid...Of Seamus Harper.  
  
"No---No one." She manged to spit out.  
  
"Then how...."  
  
"I just....It doesn't matter. I need to know. If you tell me I can get him kicked off of this ship." She was pleading with him now. "Please Harper, let me help you." He closed his eyes and sigh.  
  
"You were right." He looked down at the floor. "He raped me...He killed everyone and everything that meant something to me." Harper's face changed and she was looking at a new man. "He gave me those scars you saw a few seconds ago."  
  
Rage was building up in Rommie. She had never been this angry. Ever! She wanted to find this man and snap his neck...No she wanted worse for him. He deserved to be tortured. Like he had Harper. "I can promise you this, Harper." Rommie began. "That this man will never hurt you again. Ever!" And with that she pushed past him.  
  
"Where is our vistor?" She asked her main AI. She flashed in front of her.  
  
"He is walking around a deck above you." She looked to be almost as angry as Rommie felt.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't leave." She said. The hologram nodded and flashed from sight as Rommie took the nearest short cut to the deck above her.  
  
TBC....  
  
Lady Ithiliell AKA: Luna Malfoy: That you for the review I hope that this chapter will satisfy you for a few days(  
  
Hebe: Thanks for the feedback I hope to hear from you again( Please let me know how I'm doing...  
  
White Stranger: hehehe...Sorry that the updating took so long but I hope that this will hold you over( Please let me know what you think.  
  
Callie-Cat: Thanks...It's always great to hear that people like you writing I hope that you enjoy this chapter(  
  
Echo: you get the longest write back as you had the longest review :-P! LOL...I hope that you like this chapter as much if not more then my last one. I have worked on my tenses my wonderful beta slapped my wrists every time I made a mistake. Enjoy and I can't wait for your next review(  
  
X3: Rommie is isn't see...LOL...I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the positive feedback...  
  
Anyone else: Sorry if I don't have you But I only wrote back to those who posted a review at fanfiction.net....but I thank you all for you feedback and hope to hear from you again soon( Enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Only you.  
  
Harper ran into the hall after Rommie. He wouldn't let herself get into trouble for him. He was nothing. Compared to her, he was dirt. He picked up his pace. He could hear her above him.  
  
"What do you want?" The man asked. Harper shivered. That voice still haunted his dreams.  
  
"You are leaving this ship as of this moment. You will not question me. You will do as I say or you will pay dearly." Rommie said. Harper grabbed hold of the steps and pulled himself up.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" The man asked.  
  
"ROMMIE! Stop!" Harper screamed as he climbed onto the deck. Rommie turned to face him.  
  
"Harper. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm taking care of this." He stated as he grabbed her arm. "Now go." he hissed at her. She growled at him and her face twisted in rage. She pulled her arm from him.  
  
"FINE!" She walked away fuming.  
  
He sighed and turned back to the uber.  
  
"Hello, little one." The harsh voice that had haunted his dreams spoke behind him. Harper slowly turned around and was sent back to a time he would rather forget.  
  
Flashback  
  
Seamus heard the door open and the feet that clicked on the floor walking over to the table which held the whip. A tear fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Please. No more." Seamus pleaded.  
  
"Oh Please beg some more. I love to hear that kinda stuff." Seamus cried out as the whip hit his back. "Come on, please beg me more."  
  
"Please,Please,Please Stop. I will do anything." The Uber stopped.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes, anything. Just please stop." Seamus cried. The man walked in front of him, and smiled.  
  
"I think your time will be a lot fun now."  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
"Why are you here?" Harper pressed him. He pushed the taller uber up against the wall. "I told you that the next time I saw you I would kill you!" Harper said pulling out his pulse pistol. He pushed it under Pryfer's chin.  
  
"I never forgot you." The Uber said. "The way you smelt." He walked his way around to his back. "Tasted." He moved to lick Harper's neck but he danced out of the way. "The way you fought back even if you couldn't get free." He grabbed the gun from him. Harper fought against him but the uber hit him across the face. Harper fell backwards losing his grip on the gun. "I also knew that you would never forget me." He sighed. "You were the best. None of my other slaves where as good as you." Harper growled at him.  
  
"Whatever. Just leave before I shot you." The Uber grinned at him.  
  
"Do you really want me to leave with such a dangerous virse left on board your ship?" He asked Harper. The younger man froze.  
  
"Your lying."  
  
"Do you really want to take that chance?" Harper thought about it for a few moments.  
  
"What if I came with you. Would you promise not to hurt this ship and anyone or anything on it?" The slaver nodded. "Can I have your word on that?" He asked.  
  
"You have my word as a slaver owner." Harper sighed.  
  
"I guess that will have to be good enough."Harper sighed and stumbled to his feet. He opened his arms wide and frowned at him. "Get it over with it." The Uber smiled. "Take me back to you ship and let's go."  
  
"I'm pleased to." He punched him with the gun. Harper stepped back but stayed upright.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!" Tyr screamed as he turned the corner. The Uber didn't reply he just turned and walked over and slammed his gun into Tyr's face. Tyr moved to grab the gun but it was slammed back into his face three more times before he stumbled backwards.  
  
"Nothing is going on. Well, nothing's going on right now." Then he kicked him in the face. Tyr went down hard.  
  
"Tyr?" Harper asked from his fallen position "Are you okay?" There was no reply. Harper turned and glared up at the other man. "What did you do to him?!?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing that he didn't deserve." The man growled. "He interrupted me and my  
  
play toy." He kicked Tyr. "How dare he." He walked over and grabbed Harper. "You're mine now! No one else's " Harper's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"No! You can't! I belong here now." He tried to get up and run but the Uber had hit him to severely. The room spun as he tried to get up. "Ohhh." He said as he fell back down onto the floor. He felt his forehead. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it.  
  
"Did you think I was going to let you get away?" Pfyer laughed. "Like I said, you're mine now." With that he grabbed Harper and pulled him up and slammed him into a wall. Harper's vision dimmed then swayed. As he fought back against the tidalwave of darkness he heard his former Master. "Welcome back Seamus. You are home now." Then there was nothing.  
  
"Rommie, please report in." Dylan commanded over the ships P.A.  
  
"On my way to the bridge." She stated back to him. She moved back up to the main corridor. She was still angry at Harper and sending her away. But then she was worried about him. This man...Thing had hurt Harper. He had nearly killed him a number of times. Rommie suddenly felt bad for leaving Harper even if he had told her to. She shook her head. Damn him for doing this to her. She sighed.  
  
"Dylan, I will be a bit longer then I thought. I have to take care of something."  
  
"Understood." Came his reply. She sighed and turned on one foot and walked back to where she left Harper and the newest passenger.  
  
"Harper?" She called when she didn't hear anything around the corner. Someone moaned in response. She broke into a run. She turned and saw Tyr lying on the floor.  
  
"TYR!" She screamed as she ran over to him. She helped him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He moaned and grabbed his ribs.  
  
"When I get my hands on that fithly little-"  
  
"Where's Harper?" She broke into his train of thought.  
  
"What?" He looked around then growled. "That slave trading bastard must have taken him." He tried to help himself up but failed as his broken ribs screamed in protest.  
  
"Need some help?" She asked. He looked up at her and nodded. She smiled at him and pulled him up with one arm. "There are some good things to being an avatar. " He nodded.  
  
"Main deck." Tyr stated. She shook her head.  
  
"Med Deck."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"They can come to us." She said cutting him off. He growled.  
  
"If I didn't know you better-"  
  
"Yes, Tyr. Just come along." He sighed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"What are we gonna do with you, Seamus?" Pfyer asked as he chained him up in his ship.  
  
"Let me go?" Harper retorted. The Uber in front of him tsked.  
  
"I thought I had broken you a long time ago." He picked up a whip as another slave entered. "Please, don't tell me we have to start all over again." Harper bit his lip.  
  
"Master?" The new slave asked.  
  
"What, SLAVE?" He demanded. "Do I or do I not look busy?"  
  
"You do Master...But I was just wondering where you want us to go." He growled and turned away from Harper.  
  
"Anywhere! I do not care. Just get away from the Andromeda." He stated then he turned back to Harper. "Now where were we?" He smiled. "Oh, yes. I remember now." He walked around to Harper's back and snapped the whip down. Harper's scream echoed in the small room.  
  
"You will be mine again."  
  
Flashback  
  
Seamus was thrown into a small room. "Remember, the rules." The evil man cracked. "If you want something to eat or drink. You must call out for your master."  
  
Seamus closed his eyes and fought against the tears that threatened to flow down his face.  
  
The man laughed. "I will be bad in a bit." He sighed. "Just remember it will only take one word to get you out of this hole." Seamus pulled his legs up to meet his chin.  
  
"Leave me alone." He demanded. A harsh laugh fell from Pfyer's lips.  
  
"I'll be back...Just remember the word....master...it is your salvation." And with that the door was closed and Seamus was left in the darkness to think about the mess that he had gotten into.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Another strike from the whip. "Do you remember your salvation?" Harper closed his eyes. "Do you remember that one word that will stop the pain and help you get better?" Pfyer asked.  
  
"Go away." Harper croaked. "Your filth. You're nothing." He continued  
  
"Shut-UP!!!" Pfyer screamed.  
  
"Can't take the truth can you." Harper said. He spat pointedly forgetting the blood that was mixed in the blood.  
  
"You know nothing about me." The Uber screamed. The whip came down repeatedly. "Nothing." He spat out with each hit. Harper bit the side of his mouth to stop from screaming.  
  
"Child rapist." Harper said once the whipping was done. "Can't stand up to anyone that was as big as you. So, you have to pick on someone half your size." Another strike. "You are and always will be weak!" Harper said.  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!!" Pfyer screamed. Harper grinned.  
  
"Make me you UBER!" He growled and placed the whip down. Harper watched as he grabbed a different object.  
  
"Time to make you plead." He said as he placed the object on Harper's left hand. "Let's see how brave you are now." Then he activated the object and Harper screamed in pain as it began to crush his hand.  
  
TBC.... 


	4. Chapter 4: Headaches all around

A/N:Sorry it's been so long since I have updated this at all. I was super busy with school finals and term papers but I have finally manged to get a few chapters writen and here is the first one . Enjoy and remember to Review:) Replys to review are attached...

Also THANK-GOD for Beta readers. I don't know what I would do without ya MW:)

Chapter 4: Headaches all around.

Tyr could see Harper. He was only a few feet away from him and yet he couldn't do anything about it. He watched as Pfyer came up behind him and held a knife to his throat. Tyr cried out for the little man to run but he didn't he just screamed for Tyr to help him.

"He's to strong!" Harper yelled before the kidnapper beat him repeatedly on the back of the head.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tyr Screamed.

He shot up and looked around trying to place where he was. He sighed as he saw Trance walk over.

"Shhhh." She said resting a hand on his forehead. "It was only a dream."

"Where is the Captain?" He demanded.

"On his way with Rommie." Tyr nodded and lay down only know recognizing the pain in his one side.

"What happen?" He asked.

"You were attacked. Rommie brought you here. When she got you here, you weren't making much sense." He nodded.

"What was I saying?"

"Something about Harper and the Slave owner."

"Yeah, the slave owner knows Harper somehow. He took him to his ship. We need to go after him." Tyr said softly as Dylan came into Meddeck.

"And we will once Rommie gets the ship ready to go."

"And how long is that going to be?" the ship shuddered.

"Now." Dylan said as Trance smiled.

"Right now we have to get you better."

"I'll be fine." He groaned as he pulled himself upright.

"I don't think so." She stated, he turned and growled at her. "I want my clothes. Harper needs me." He said as he stumbled off the bed, guilt was plastered on his face.Trance looked over at Dylan. He only  shrugged.

"Both of you meet me on the bridge in ten minutes." The captain said as he left.

"You are still so sweet." Pryfer sang as he licked Harper's neck. "You haven't changed that much." He said as he hooked the final chain up over his head. "Still the little child that I pick off the streets."

Harper growled and pull on his chains. "What do you want with me?" He asked.

"What did I always want?" Harper shuttered at the memory.

Flashback

Soft kisses wake Harper. He groans from his memories of last night. "Why won't you just let me go?" He cried bitting back a sob.

"Because you are mine. Forever." Harper screamed as the Uber bit his back.

"Please stop." He whimpered. Blood began to run down his back and as his cuts were re-opened. A rough tongue lapped the blood up and Harper shivered in pain.

"So good." He hissed. "You are mine." Harper closed his eyes and hoped for a quick death. That was his last thought as he let sleep over take him.

When he woke up the second time, he was alone. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was sleep for years. His throat was sore and his back ached. He cleared his thoart and looked around. He licked his lips and felt an engine going under his feet. He was in a ship. He didn't know how he knew that little fact but he did and now all he had to do was get free.

End of Flashback.

"Captain, are you sure this is the way they went?" Rommie asked. As she looked around.

"It has to be." She nodded and looked back out the viewport.

"Are you ready for another jump?" Trance asked the ill looking Beka.

"I have to be." She moaned as she unsteadily walked over to the chair.

"I can do it Beka, if you aren't up to it." Dylan said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I can mange. I have to...For Harper." She said as she brought the controls down. "Ready...and jump." She exclaimed. A few moments later the ship came back into normal space.

"There is a ship nearby." Rommie stated. "Scanning.....We have it." She said.

"Bring weapons on-line." The hologram said. "Weapons on-line."

"Fire." Dylan said as he looked at the ship. Rommie smiled as the other ship shuttered then began to shut-down.

"Engines are off-line." She stated.

"Well done. I think it's time to go and get our engineer back."

A hissed filled the small ship as the landing bay door opened as three people stepped into the ship. Tyr's nose winked. Then he growled.

"This place reeks of slaves." Beka nodded.

"I agree with you there." She said as she pulled her gun free and waited for Dylan. He shook his head.

"I think we might have our work cut out for us if we have to find Harper in a few minutes." The others nodded.

"Then we might want to get started." Tyr stated. They moved as one person as they walked down the hall. Tyr stopped and sniffed the air.

"What are you? A dog?" Beka asked. He growled.

"I smell Harper's blood. We are close." He said as he took the lead. The others followed. A door was thrown open. The walls of the room was painted in red blood.

"Is that..." Beka trailed off.

"It's Harper's blood..." Tyr said as they looked around the room.

"Well, sorry to tell you this but he's not here." Beka said rolling her eyes. Tyr growled at them.

"He's close. He has to be. We should spread out." Dylan nodded his agreement.

"We'll meet back at the ship in ten minutes with or without Harper then we will think of something to do."

The Uber turned the small screen off. "Did you hear that, slave." He came up behind Harper and grabbed his throat. Harper's eyes bulged, as his hands tighed. "Your friends are here. I think we are going to have fun. The woman looks like a screamer, do you think that she would like it." A tear rolled down Harper's cheek.

"No. He whispered. "Please don't touch her. I'll do anything." He hissed. Prfyer smiled.

"Good to know." Then Harper cried out as the Uber hit the front of his kneecap. He fell forward in pain. Crying out a second time as his head came in contact with the wall. "Hush now, don't want your friends finding us, now do we? I do like the blonde's." Harper bit his tongue. He would die before he hurt Beka again.

_Flashback_

_Harper ran like he had never run before. Even while he had been on Earth he had never run like this. He knew if he stopped the devil himself would catch up with him and he couldn't let that happen. With that thought he picked up his pace as he turned another corner, running into a man. He let out a short scream as he fell backwards onto the hard ground._

_"Watch were your going kid." The man hissed as Seamus crawled backwards away from the threatening male._

_"Bobby, please don't look at him. He's been beaten." A female voice said. Harper carefully looked up at the couple. Then his eyes quickly darted away as they looked at him._

_"Sorry, I di---di---didn't me----mean to ummm." The female moved away from the male._

_"It's okay. We wouldn't hurt you." She smiled at him. His eyes stayed downcast. "Now come on. We have some work to do." She said offering him a hand. He looked at it. Then behind him he hear the yell that will always haunt his dreams. The Uber was running towards them._

_"GET AWAY FROM MY SLAVE!" He screamed at the Couple. Harper's eyes widened and he pushed to his feet and made a run to get away. When the male he ran into grabbed him by the thoart._

_"Were do you think you are going, Boy?" He asked smiled._

_"BOBBY!"The girl screamed. "Let him GO! Give him a fighting chance." She screamed at him. Harper decided that he like her. By then his slave-owner had caught up with them._

"Thank-you, this one has been giving me a lot of trouble I'm just glad that he didn't get to far this time." Harper stole a glance at the women. She was fuming.

_"How dare you do this to this BOY!" She screamed at him. Harper watched in terror as the slave-owner fiercely slapped the women. She reeled backwards as the Uber pulled his pulse pistol and pointed it at her._

_ "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME WOMAN!" He screamed. Then Harper watched in horror as he shot her._

_"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harper screamed as he broke away from the man named Bobby and lunged at the man who had tortured him for years._

_End of Flashback_

"Now you be a good little boy and I might let you out of here." Prfyer said as he bound Harper's legs and arms. "And the final touch so there is no screaming." He said as he forced a gag into Harper's mouth. Then the Nietzschean forcefully tossed Harper into a small room and slammed the door.

"Now, I think I smell a Blonde." He said as he went off in search of the Andromeda crew.

Beka was getting worried. The ship was small and it shouldn't have taken this long to find Harper. She sighed as she turned another corner. She wouldn't stop until she found him. He wouldn't give up on her. As she was looking into a room she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned.

"Harper?" She called unsure. Then she saw a second movement in her other eye. "Are you there?"

"Someone is but it's not Harper." Came a deep voice as Beka whipped around. She saw the Uber then his fist which held a welder. "Nightly night." He said as she sank to the floor. A bruise already forming on her forehead from where he hit her.

TBC....I will have another chapter to you soon....Sorry this one is so short....

Replies to Reviews:

White Stranger : Thank-you I try:) I know that I have probably drove you insane with all the wating but I hope that my plot and story made up from it...Also I plan on posting a few short fics (under1000 words) up very soon I hope this puts me in your good graces:) Thanks for reviewing and Harper will be getting out of his mess...in a little bit...hopefully...

Rommies voice: What no more? The cliffhangers...(evil laugh) sorry then it's my writing type...Please forgive me for taking so long but I hope that this chapter helps a little bit...

X3: Thanks for the postive feedback...Harper is the oppisite of what anyone says he is:) (Laughs) Thanks for the review hope you liked the chapter....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fight to the Death.

Pyfer smiled as he looked down at the blond. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked looking around he slowly picked her up, holding her head in his hands he brought her hair up to his nose and deeply inhaled. "She smells like my little Seamus," He growled at her. His blades coming out.

"HEY!!!" Dylan shouted as he and Tyr rounded the corner. The Uber spun around holding Beka up in front of himself.

"Stop where you are, or I will kill her." He growled at the two men. They come to a sudden stop a few feet away from them. Their guns trained on him.

"We don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to," Dlyan stated as he moved his gun around looking for a shot. The other man placed Beka totally in front of him so neither man could get a shot in without hitting Beka.

"I want your promise that I will leave this ship unharmed and I will give her back."

Tyr growled at him."You pitiful man, look at you. Hiding behind a female because your plan to take back your slave failed." He hissed at him. "I'm ashamed to call myself Nietzschean if this is what that is." He spat toward him. "I would rather be human, then be anything like you." Pryfer was trying to hold back his anger.

"You have no right, TRAITOR! To speak to me!" He screamed at him. Tyr laughed.

"I do as I please, Slave-driver. I am better then you will ever be and when I kill you I hope that you remember that." Beka moved slightly in his arms. Tyr noticed but Pryfer didn't he was to enraged.

"Traitor, you will not speak to me in such a tone." He moved Beka to one side to look at Tyr straight on. "You will take the words back or I will or I will kill the girl here and now." He said his grip tightening around her neck. Beka's eyes flew opened while her body remained motionless. Tyr smiled at her. She blinked her eyes in code telling him what she was going to do and to keep him busy. He nodded again.

"Oh slave-driver. How pitiful, stealing small childern(children) from Earth to make yourself feel manly, hiding away from your own kind. It amazes me that you have lasted this long."

Beka's arms were beside her she found them free. Her plan quickly formed and she waited for the right moment. Just as he began to reach for her neck. Beka made her move turning around breaking his hold in surprise and ducking under his swinging fists, she delivered a sharp upper cut to his jaw. Stunned he fell backwards against the wall. Hate shimmering in his eyes.

Beka licked her cut lip and winced as her head began to pound again. She swayed as Tyr grabbed her and held her upright.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked worried, as he walked over glaring at the unmoving Nietzschean. "Don't even think about speaking." He said as he went to Beka. She nodded to his question.

"I think I am going to be fine. Just need to visit Trance when we get back to the ship." She assured the two worried men that were know beside her. She looked over at the 'man'. "Right now we have bigger fish to fry," She said wincing as fireworks went off in her head with each word.

Tyr moved over to stand in front ofPyrfer, "Where is the boy?" He growled crouching infront(in front) of him. He remained silent as Tyr slapped him forcefully.

"You can go to hell." he hissed as blood fell from his cut cheek. "I would rather die than tell you anything, Traitor." He spat in his face.

Tyr wiped the spit from his face. "You will tell me. I'm sure that the captain could disappear long enough for something terrible to happen to you. I mean accidents do happen on a space ship." The thing in front of him looked around, a spark of fear in his eyes for the first time in years. But as quick it had come it disappeared.

" Like I said, I will never tell you anything. And you'll never find him." Tyr growled in frustration and threw a heavy punch into the other Nietzschean's stomach. He grunted then laughed. Tyr bit his lip until he tasted blood and tossed a second punch.

"GET UP! FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR!!!!" He screamed at him. "NOT LIKE A HUMAN!!!!" That did it for Pryfer. His voice became deadly serious as he stumbled to his feet.

"Let's end this." he hissed. They begin to fight like animals. Each of them growling as punch after punch found them marks. Neither was bothering to block the blows they just wanted to inflict pain.

Suddenly Tyr ducked and spun, a round-house kick meeting Pryfer's head. He let out a yelp of pain as he fell back. The final blow doing him in.

He looked up at the three Andromeda crew in front of him. "You'll never find him." He muttered his eyes flickered shut. Beka growled.

"That's just great." She sighed. But Pryfer wasn't finished. He grunted his eyes still closer.

"Serfdom, begin self-termination." He sighed, the words bearing leaving his lips. But no matter how lightly he whispered the words the computer picked up the last words of its dying captain.

"Self-destruction in Five minutes." Beka looked at her two male companions fear written in her features, and it wasn't for herself. They still had to find Harper.

"Self-destruction in five minutes." came the computer's voice. In the small room, Harper heard the statement, terror written across his face. He struggled faster against his bonds but they still won't let go, a lone tear rolled down his cheek. He had to do something. He couldn't let his friends die for him. With this new thought in mind he sat back to work.

TBC….

_Sorry so short, but works been a killer and I thought since I have like 6 fics on the go maybe I should stop writing new ones and post chapters for my old ones...sorry there was much Harper...I promise to make that up later...I'll write a fic for you with only Harper...or something like that...Please let me know what you think...Sorry that there aren't any replies to the reviews, but I am behind at work so.... Also my next chapter is at my beta-reader so it will be along soon remember 2 review._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Between Friends.

"Three minutes and five seconds, until self-destruction." The animated voice announced through the speakers which were located somewhere above Harper's head. He struggled faster against the bonds that held him. Wishing that he had a hand free. Suddenly a leg is freed from it's bonds. He almost wept for joy as he kicked out against the nearest wall hoping that someone will hear him.

"Two minutes and forty seconds, until self-"

" We know already," Beka growled at it. "Shut up already." She sighed as the computer continued with its pointless countdown. She growled in anger. "You guys see anything?" She asked.

Tyr opened his mouth to answer then paused tipping his head to one side. His finger against his lips, "This way." He hissed motioning for the others to follow him. He quickly led his way through the many halls of the slave ship. The knocking that he had heard growing louder and louder. Then Beka and Dylan heard it.

"Harper!" Beka cried out in relief. Pure joy was written across her face as she ran towards the noise.

"Two minutes and fifteen seconds, until-" Harper grumbled to himself trying to block the voice out as he continuously hit the wall. His arms moving back and forth trying to get some give so he could move free.

"Two minutes left-" Tyr growled as he came to a stop in front of a closed door.

"This is it." He said. He grabbed the door and pulled it open. The drumming stopped as Harper looked over at them. He offered a slight smile as his weary eyes met those of his friends. Tears began down Beka's face as she took in the shape he was in. Cuts and bruises covered his body. He had been shoved into a small storage closet. Which couldn't have held more then a few towels. A sob almost brought her to her knees. All that keep her standing was the knowledge that Harper needed her.

The moment was broken as the computer again chimed in with the time. Harper's eyes widened as if remembering something and he began to struggle again. Tyr growled and bent down pulling a knife from his boot. Harper's eyes shot to it. Fear crossing his face. Beka gasped at what she saw. Harper knew that Tyr wouldn't hurt him...right? She thought to herself. She wasn't sure as she carefully watched. After Tyr began to help him get free he became calm again. Although he was shaking the fear had left his eyes and that was all that mattered at the moment to Beka.

The Countdown continued as Harper was finally freed and pulled to his feet. He swayed and tipped forward. Quickly being caught by Dylan.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Harper nodded.

"I've seen better days, but I think i will live." He said hoarsely as he removed his gag.

"Sorry to break up this moment but we really do have to run." Tyr said. Dylan nodded.

"I'll take point. You two help Harper." Strangely neither Tyr nor Beka said anything as they each took a side by Harper and began to help him along. Which was more along the lines of carrying him then helping him walk.

"Ninety seconds left..." Came the voice. Harper grumbled.

"Doesn't she ever shut up?" He asked. The others snickered.

"I think she likes to hear herself talking. I mean this is that last time she will ever going to hear herself." Beka replied. Harper weakly nodded.

Harper was getting heavier and heavier by the step. His eyes drifted shut.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I can't go any further." He whispered as he lost consciousness. Tyr growled and pulled the younger man out of Beka's grip and into his arms. He looked at Beka.

"Let's move." He said carrying Harper like a child the three of them raced towards the docked ship.

"Sixty seconds remaining." The ship said as it began it's final count. They turned a the final corner and the docking bay filled their view. They all sighed in relief and sped up, which is when Pryfer stepped into view, blocking them from their ship. A gun was trained on them. He held himself up against the wall.

"You may all leave, but you can't take my toy. He stays to die if I have to." He said.

Forgetting the person in his arms. Tyr growled and took a step forward. A single shot is heard. Tyr closed his eyes thinking the worst. When he felt nothing he opened his eyes to watch the slave-runner fall to the ground.

Dead.

Finally.

TBC….

_A/N: I'm evil I can hear you all thinking...But who shot him? All will be reviled in the next chapter...beg and I might get it done faster...lol....hope you like this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A quick lift-off.

Forgetting the person in his arms. Tyr growled and took a step forward. A single shot is heard. Tyr closed his eyes thinking the worst. When he felt nothing he opened his eyes to watch the slave-runner fall to the ground.

Dead.

Finally.

Tyr laughed out loud and spat on the unmoving body. Finally looking up he spotted Trance standing in the docking bay doors with a gun in her hands

"I thought you might need some help." She shrugged. "Now hurry up. It's almost time to leave." The small band raced to the open doors. Tyr stumbled towards the beds and strapped Harper into the nearest one and Beka and Dylan closed the door. The second they are latched Trance is lifting the ship into the air. As they pulled away from the slave ship, it shuddered violently. Time seemed to freeze, long seconds stretched before the ship exploded leaving only a fiery orange ball in the black stillness of space.The Maru tossed about from side to side a bit from the force but mostly unharmed.

As things began to calm down. The awake crew members began to look at Trance. One by one, a look of shock on each of there faces.

She cringed. "What didn't you like my help?" She asked worried about their reactions. They laughed slightly. It was Dylan that finally spoke up.

"Weren't you on the ship?"

She grinned once she knew that she wasn't getting into trouble and then looked over at Harper. "I just thought that you guys might need a quick lift-off." She smirked at them. "Call it a hunch" Together the four laughed softly safe and headed back to the Andromeda with their friend safe at last.

TBC…

_TBC...No that wasn't the end...just short chapter so that I could leave you with that evil cliffhanger...What do you guys think about a squeal? Like the idea? If so let me know and I might be able to work it into my plans....._


	8. Final CHAPTER!

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home.

The moment the Maru was docked Rommie was there to take Harper to the Med-deck. She rushed him up ahead of the others. They all smiled knowing that he was the safest with Rommie. She placed him softly on the largest bed and began to heal some of his wounds. She hissed every time she thought he was in pain. And wonder why she was so worried, 'because he is your friend' came a voice in the back of her head. She didn't fight against the voice like she normally did. She just smiled and went back to work.

Hours later and a lot of work by both Trance and Rommie, Harper looked much better then he first had. He was clean and most of the visible wounds were already healed. The entire crew was gathered around his bed awaiting his arrive back into the land of the real. And sure enough he slowly began to awaken.

He moaned and Rommie bit her lip as she tried not to reach over and help him.

"Hey guys." He said softly. His throat still sore. "Was I out long?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, not that long." Beka said taking his hand. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"My body feels great." He replied.

"And your brain?" Tyr asked worried.

Harper thought before answering. "I'm not sure yet." He said softly closing his eyes.

"We were all worried." Dylan began. "We thought we had lost you." Harper laughed.

"It'll take a lot more to get rid of me. I like this life to much." He said looking around making eye contact with each of them. "Thank-you." He said.

"For what?" Tyr stated.

"Saving me."

"You would have done the same thing." Harper shook his head.

"No, not just physically. Mentally..." He paused and took a deep breath unsure about going on. They all waited until he was really. "Every time I was ready to give up...Let Mas-..." He bit his lip tears filling his eyes. "Pryfer...When I was going to give Pryfer what he wanted I stopped and thought of you guys and your strengths. That's what saved me...That's what changed me, from what I was...." He looked around at them. Beka, Trance, and Rommie were softly crying while Dylan looked proudly at him. Tyr was brushing something off of his face. Harper almost laughed at the thought of the Nietzschean crying.

"So once again. I thank you. I don't know where I would be without you guys." He yawned.

"I think that Harper should get some sleep." Trance said as she brushed away her tears. "In fact I think we could all us some sleep." They all nodded and Harper smiled at them. His eyes shut and he was sleeping before his head hit the pillow. Slowly one-by-one they all left the room. Trance was the left with Rommie.

"Aren't you going to go charge up?" She asked. Rommie shook her head.

"No, my place is here. Beside him. Watching, and taking care of him. He's part of me and I need to do something." She said as a frown crossed his features. She gently reached out and stroked his face. "Even if that is keeping away the nightmares." She said as he calmed down. Trance nodded.

"Let me know if I can help you." Rommie smiled.

"I promise." she said. Trance left and Rommie looked down at Harper. "I promise to help you." She sighed as she pulled up a chair and took his hand in her own. She closed her eyes and waited for her to be need again.

For him she had all the time in the universe.

FINI

_A/N: A big thanks go out to my beta reader who put up with my terrible spelling and long period of nuthing...i own her everything...Your the best MW...Thanks for everything...._

_A huge thanks to the reviewers...I wouldn't have finished it if it wasn't for you guys bugging me for more chapters so this one was for you. I just hope that you all enjoyed it....Once again thanks and good wishes...i hope you continue to read my work, and talk to ya all later..._

_Roll Credits..._


End file.
